


Say My Name

by indigogreyx



Series: Ambiguous Storek Threesomes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Derek, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/M, Incest, Incest Kink, Incest Play, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigogreyx/pseuds/indigogreyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s pretty sure they’re asking for a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that's been with me for a while. Thought it was pretty hot; I hope you do too.
> 
> SN: Stora with Derek watching and giving little dominating directions. No Sterek/Halecest physical contact, sorry. This takes place in a little AU timeline, since I don't think Derek would be this functional at any point after recovering Cora from the bank.

He’s pretty sure they’re asking for a threesome.

Because Derek and Cora are both glaring at him, which is their form of staring, because _their_ glaring involves quite a few more glowing eyes and teeth than Stiles has seen on most people; this is their default. And they’ve got their arms folded like some weird family super duo, although the black they’re wearing really belies some darker intentions. Should he be worried? Probably, since they didn’t even wait until he got all the way inside to confront him, standing halfway to the door of the loft and staring (glaring) when Stiles walked in.

“What’s the occasion?” Stiles asks, sliding the door closed behind him and sauntering in like he can’t be surprised any more. “Peter eat the cable guy?”

But they don’t laugh (they never do), and Derek speaks up, face plain and hard and just angular enough to make Stiles’s heart thud. “Cora needs to have sex with you.”

Stiles trips at that, blinks, because…surely he didn’t hear right. He feels his cheeks burning like he’s already dropped his pants and pulled his dick out without the invitation, and Derek just…keeps on staring. “I –“ Stiles blinks again, a few times for good measure. “ – _what_?”

Derek states it so plainly Stiles almost wonders why he questioned it in the first place. Almost. “You want to lose your virginity; her heat’s this weekend.” Derek’s eyes roll, like he’s not actually that fond of the idea but he’s been given divine wolfy orders. “Both problems solved.”

“Hey, my virginity making it through three years of high school is not a _problem._ ” Although yeah, it kind of is, because Stiles has been ready to lose it since before he started looking like a promising sacrifice. Derek seems to know this and scoffs slightly; Stiles rolls his eyes. Stupid wolves and making it impossible to lie. “All right, _fine_ ,” he snaps. _“_ I could…part with it without feeling _too_ torn up.” Both Hales just raise their eyebrows, clearly not amused or impressed with his admission, so Stiles redirects. “But!” His hands fly up again, remembering the original point and looking between the two of them curiously. “Why…am I…”

“Because Cora needs a heat partner, and she’s not exactly great at making _friends_.” Derek sends her a sideways look at that, and her lips are pulled tight, eyes rolling openly: classic Hale. Weird, that a family Stiles has only really known for a few months can have “classic” moments.

“Uh – “ Stiles glances between them, shifting nervously, because is this some kind of werewolfy tradition? Giving up your sister like they’re in fucking Agrabah and Stiles has a magic lamp with a blue dude inside it. “Shouldn’t you – “

“It was my idea,” Cora says flatly, face as blank as it can be with her eyebrows knit like that. She shoots Derek a look, obviously annoyed with staying quiet, and Derek sends another back; _I told you to let me handle this._ So Stiles just nods, swallowing, glancing around before clapping his hands and looking back to the two on a short breath. Who’s he to refuse? Cora’s beautiful, and fierce, and slightly terrifying, and he…well, he might have spent a few nights imagining her riding him brutally while he took watch in his jeep. “All right. So…yeah, that – I mean, I could be cool with that.”

Derek’s lip twitches. “I doubt you could ever be ‘ _cool’_ with anything,” he murmurs, and he’s sneering off to the side, that deliciously devious one he wears right after he’s thrown Stiles up against a wall or made him stutter and blush. Asshole.

“Good. Be back here Saturday at noon.” Derek smirks and moves away, and Stiles opens his mouth to question. “Why noo– “

“Because I like to fuck before I eat.” It’s the first time today that Cora has spoken without the watchful eyes of her brother, and she smirks darkly like she knows it. Stiles’s eyes widen. Shit. He’s going to  – be having sex with her in less than forty-eight hours. If this is real and not some beautiful dark twisted fantasy, because yeah, he could totally see this being a dream he conjured up during his more desperate jerk-offs, when he’s whining and whimpering with his hand around his dick.

But Cora turns from him, letting her eyes linger just to tease before she’s slinking away, and he can’t remember what he came here for. Obviously they don’t care either, the sounds of dishes moving in the kitchen bringing him back before he excuses himself. Not like he won’t be back in two days anyway, for whatever it was he came for...and some quality time with Cora as well.

But Saturday at noon, he can’t remember what it was he’d needed. Yet he _does_ remember how many times he stripped his dick waiting for this, just in case it _is_ some massive joke that he’s going to get nothing but significant embarrassment and a few great wank sessions out of. But there they are, calling him curtly to the bedroom upstairs that he still isn’t sure is Cora’s or Derek’s.

He doesn’t really find out, either, because they’re both situated in the room, Cora on the edge of the bed panting and Derek leaning against the wall with his arms folded: surprise, surprise. Stiles glances between them, smiling sheepishly, before working out a strained joke with a hand on the back of his neck. “So, you uh…gonna give us some privacy?”

“I’m here to make sure you both make it out alive.” What’s with Derek saying all these things like they’re _normal? “_ It’s Cora’s first heat since the bank.” He gives Stiles a scrutinizing once-over, but there’s a fleck of something else behind it; Stiles tries to keep his heart steady, trying not to freak out over how Cora is shifting, growling, eyes glowing gold. Is this what heat looks like? Three seconds away from imminent death at the hands of a half-contained werewolf? Apparently: Derek continues. “And I’m not sure you know what you’re doing.”

Stiles’s eyes snap back, appalled. “Hey, I – know what I’m doing!” He really doesn’t, but he should be affronted it even comes off that way, shouldn’t he? Stiles shifts, lifting his hands to speak and settling for wiping the sweaty palms on his shirt front instead. “But I might get – _performance anxiety_ with you standing over us like tha-“

“Both or none. Take it or leave it.”

Stiles blinks a moment, lips falling open because is this real? Is this a serious offer? He’s pretty sure with his teenage genes, he can get hard at _anything_ , especially if it’s two gorgeous Hales in the same room and focused on what his dick’s doing. But won’t that be – weird? Apparently not, since Cora doesn’t seem phased by it, just pawing at the mattress, and Stiles swears Derek licks his lips when he glances over him. So Stiles nods once, then jerkily, mouth flapping at the notion. “All. Both, yeah, I’ll – take it. – am I gonna die?”

Derek smirks, and as Cora begins pulling off her shirt and Derek moves further to the side, Stiles begins to wonder how the hell this is even happening. He wants to ask whether it’s a wolf thing, or a born were thing, or a Hale thing, but for once he manages to _shut up_ and not ruin the moment. Not that the lack of an answer is reassuring, but Stiles has learned the Hales are people of few words. And the ones they do use are always the wrong ones. Cora’s moved onto her jeans now, snapping Stiles back to attention as he stumbles forward, tugging his shirt over his head and pushing his shoes off at the same time; he’s a little more than ready, to say the least, life in total peril or not.

But being shirtless in front of two people who are…inhumanly toned and just tanned enough makes his chest deflate slightly. He’s pale and gangly, but Cora smirks through her labored breaths, and Derek actually _smiles appreciatively_ (either that or Cora just told a telepathic joke), so Stiles glances hesitantly between the two of them. “I can work with that,” Cora drawls darkly, eyes wide and alight as she reaches out and tugs Stiles in by his wrists. He almost topples, caught only by Cora’s hands on his stomach as she works the button of his jeans open and tugs his pants down. “Um – “ Usually, Stiles isn’t one without words or a place to put his hands, but the only other time he’s had a girl’s hands anywhere near his junk was the time Katie Cho slipped in the cafeteria or when Heather had him in her parents’ wine cellar. And look how _that_ turned out.

Cora ignores his words (or lack thereof), jerking his pants off before grinning up at with her hands on his waistband, and Stiles realizes now he’s…super naked. “Uh – you first, you – aren’t naked enough.” His hands scramble, reaching for her pants but hesitating all at once, making Cora bark out a gravelly laugh that somehow goes right to his dick. But he gets what he wants, Cora moving to push out of her jeans, and he glances over his shoulder once more at Derek. This…should be weird. It should be weird for _them,_ anyway, they’re _related,_ even if they thought the other was dead for seven years.

“It’s _not._  weird, Stiles.” Derek enunciates, arms folded, but he’s…turned and watching Stiles with a dark interest. Stiles nods, unconvinced, but swallows, turning back and wondering what Derek is thinking about his ass. He _has_ worked out sporadically ever since he learned what he’d be doing with his Saturday, and he’d really like to know if it paid off.

“I thought _I_ was the one getting laid.” Cora’s growl brings him back, eyebrow quirked, yanking Stiles in by the front of his waistband this time. And she’s in her underwear now, and her body’s so warm, and Stiles really can’t complain when she turns them on the bed and he’s pinned underneath her. And then she’s smirking, kissing him, and thank god Cora’s so good at this because she’s – really good at this. Warm hands traveling everywhere, mouth pushing and pulling on Stiles’s and getting him to follow her every move. He realizes he’s getting hard, and for some reason, tries to will it off, but Cora notices his concentration.

“You really need to relax,” she states with a frown and moves away from his mouth. He parts his battered lips in protest, but then she’s – oh god, she’s – pulling at his underwear and she’s going to see his dick, they _all_ are, but – she stops. Moving the waistband back and forth over his head, keeping him concealed so only _he_ can see the weeping slit, teased with her motions and the snarky look in her eye. Yeah. He’s pretty sure if the two of them gave him enough deprecating smirks, he could cum right here.

“Do you want this?” Something tells Stiles she doesn’t just mean a blow job, and he looks up at her before turning to Derek who is still watching intently and digging his fingers into his arms. “Yeah,” Stiles finally mutters, eyes catching Derek’s who looks ready to growl at him to turn away. But he doesn’t. “I do.”

This strikes something in Derek. Like a match, making his eyes widen just slightly as he pushes off the wall and moves closer. Stiles has no time to think about it, though, because something just this side of heaven is wrapping around his cock and – he makes a few noises and thrusts of his hips that he’s not owning up to any time soon. By the time he can open his eyes, it’s just to groan and shut them again, because Cora is bobbing slowly all around his dick and _keeping eye contact_ like she doesn’t know what it does. How is she good at this? Is it some Hale genetics ( _is_ it some Hale genetics?), or has Cora really been making up for lost time since she’s been back? Maybe she and Boyd got bored. Or maybe Isaac – _why is he thinking about this?_

“Deeper.”

The voice startles him, so pointed and rumbly it makes Stiles’s stomach clench, and he looks up at Derek in disbelief as he moves closer. But Derek’s not even watching his face, gaze honed where Stiles is stretching Cora’s mouth, and Derek’s eyes start to glow red. _And she obeys._ Lowering herself over Stiles’s dick, swallowing around it and nosing at his pelvis, making him arch and writhe and whimper on the bed. Because he hasn’t – this can’t be real. Cora is swirling her tongue too perfectly, and Derek is licking his lips like _he_ wants it in his mouth, and Stiles barely has time to get a word out before he’s cumming down her throat.

“I’m – “ But they know, both of them, werewolf senses, and Stiles moans and bucks his hips up but Cora holds him down and swallows it all. She doesn’t look put off by it, smiling slightly when she moves up the bed, kissing Stiles and swirling her tongue into his mouth to give him a taste of his own…well, medicine. Stiles’s eyes are still glassy and heavy, the white light not quite faded, but he does his best to kiss her back because – well, why _wouldn’t_ he?

“You taste good,” she murmurs, kissing down his jaw, nipping at his ear and running her fingernails up his thighs. “Refractory - period,” he wheezes, but she shakes her head, grabbing onto his hips. “Nope.” She flips them, forcing Stiles to hold himself upright above her, and smirks up into his eyes as she reaches back to unhook her bra. He realizes his bare ass is in the air, wonders if Derek’s looking at it with the same hungry eyes, but then Cora’s chest is out and she’s tossing the bra aside and her hair’s splayed out all over the pillows beneath him and he just – has to kiss her. He surges forward, actually making her _squeak_ , which is adorable and he’ll have to do it again. But their kisses turn hot fast, all presses of their bodies and dragging teeth and little groans that are growing louder as they move.

“ _Fingers_ , Stiles; they’re distracting enough. Put them to good use.”

It’s the voice again, Derek’s, and Stiles pulls his mouth off Cora’s to blink back at him in slight disbelief. Is he – really –

But his eyes are smoldering, boring into Stiles’s, so he does what he does best and lets his fingers do the talking. Sliding down between Cora’s legs, brushing over the underwear where she’s already – god, she’s already wet, and she whimpers a little, but Stiles’s eyes are still on Derek. The other man doesn’t look away either, just gives the smallest nod to Stiles, and he can hardly believe it when he slips the fabric aside and slowly works one finger in. It’s warm and wet and yeah, and – yeah, she’s – making noises and arching and he really wants to keep doing this. He turns back to her then, because he _has_ to see it, the way she squirms and pants around his finger, and she – looks beautiful in it. Biting her lip, face screwed up, completely…lost in the feeling of Stiles’s finger moving inside her.  She reaches for his wrist to crook it slightly until she’s – oh, yeah, that noise and – yeah, he’s going to keep doing that.

He chews in his lip, turning his hand the way she likes, and slides a second finger in just as the voice behind him commands: “Another.” Stiles shivers at that, snapping his eyes shut and trying to catch his breath. It doesn’t last long anyway, because Cora’s scrambling for his hands again, but this time she’s…pulling them out?

He blinks his eyes open, questioning; did he do something wrong? But she’s rolling over, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a condom before ripping it with her teeth. Stiles blinks at the gold wrapper, then back down at himself before watching a slow smirk appear on her face. “Yeah: maybe not,” she chuckles. She tosses the wrapper back inside, reaching for another and sending Derek a snarky look, and Stiles can practically _feel_ Derek’s sneer from behind him. He wonders who the gold wrappers are for: Derek? The thought sends his mind in a thousand different directions, but he’ll have to revisit when Cora isn’t tearing into another packet much more his size and handling it so deftly he – is really starting to wonder about her.

“Don’t werewolves – “ But she cuts him off with her hands on his dick, definitely hard again, rolling the latex on and quirking a haughty eyebrow. “Think you can last more than two minutes this time?”

He pouts but doesn’t have time to respond, seeing Cora’s eyes shift to somewhere behind him attentively. She nods, moving up to grin and kiss Stiles again before turning around and –

“ – oh – no, I ca…” His voice trails off, because really, how is he supposed to last a _minute_ with her – bent over in front of him like that, and…

“She’s a dog, Stiles. That’s how dogs get _fucked_.” Stiles’s mouth falls open, turning to look at Derek in horror, but Cora’s groaning into the pillow she’s pressed her face into and she sounds like she's – into that? Derek smirks, but he’s gotten closer, walking along the side of the bed as Stiles stares on. “Don’t act like it’s not appealing.” Stiles swallows, trying not to look at Cora, all smooth skin and pink and just – _offering_ herself to him. The heat’s radiating off of her, he’s sure, and maybe that’s why Derek’s eyes are glowing so red. “She wants to be _mounted,_ Stiles.” He tries to clear his throat, but all that comes out is a whimper, and Derek leans closer with that starry-eyed look Stiles is sure is an act. “Can you handle that?”

Stiles sets his jaw, eyebrows cinching, because yeah, he wants to show Derek what he can do. What he _will_ do, to – he…isn’t sure. But he sidles up, lifting on his knees and lining himself up with Cora who reaches back to his shaking hands and helps guide him inside her. They both groan, all heat and wet and hands, and he has to – stay there, for a moment, eyes closed and mouth panting because he can’t lose it yet.

“So good,” Derek rumbles, breath dusting Stiles’s ear, and it’s the closest he’s gotten since Stiles has known him: the closest he’s gotten without murder or fear in his voice. Stiles groans, biting it back, hating himself for being so – affected by it, but it’s fucking _hot._ And so is Cora, wrapped around him, growing impatient with little noises and backing herself up against him. “Fuck – stop,” he gasps out, pushing weakly with his hand, but she isn’t having it, just starts _fucking herself on him_. Stiles moans, falling forward until his hands are on either side of her, shaking with the effort of holding back and keeping himself up.

“You like that, Stiles?” The voice comes again, ghostly and erotic, assaulting his senses when all he can think is _hot_ and _wet_ and _so – fuck_ tight. He doesn’t nod, doesn’t respond, just tries to right himself and hold onto Cora’s hips, which earns a chuckle from Derek. “She never was very patient.” Cora mewls slightly from her spot, still – shoving her hips back against Stiles, and it’s all the boy can do to keep from letting her just take and take and take from him.

He manages to push himself up, nosing along Cora’s spine, leaving hot breaths across her back before he finally, _finally_ gets his hips to move. It surprises all of them, Cora gasping, Stiles groaning, and Derek wordless but breathing heavier than he had been. Stiles doesn’t look at him, just picks up a rhythm, awkward and off-beat at first but eventually met every time by the pushback of Cora’s hips. The slapping sound of skin starts, echoing in Stiles’s ears, and the distressed noises that bubble out of Cora’s mouth - it’s…bliss. It’s not like anything Stiles imagined, it’s – fucking _better_ , and when he glances down between them and sees himself sliding in and out and slick with her  – he’s a goner.

“Want you to do something. When you cum.”

Stiles feels like his eyes are rolling back, and Cora just nods, panting, stuck in that streak of ecstasy where she’ll do anything as long as she can _cum_. Derek leans closer to her, smile white but deadly near her face, and his eyes flicker up to Stiles.

“Say my name.”

Cora chokes out a sound, turning towards Derek in shock while she staves off release. “ – _Derek!_ ”

“Do it,” he snarls, face inches from where her fists are still tearing at the sheets, and Stiles can see the sweat between her shoulder blades and – fuck.

He groans when he cums, but the large hand clamping around his thigh turns it into a name, Derek’s, hips stuttering up to Cora’s and burying when he tries to hold himself upright. She follows soon after, the name coming out on a keen while she clenches around Stiles, making him groan and shiver more as his hands slip off her back. Someone catches him – broad arms across his chest, moving him back and over, making both Stiles and Cora whine when he pulls out. But he’s – so unbelievably tired, and lost, eyes heavy from the effort and losing his _virginity_ and Derek – _talking_ like that. He closes his eyes when someone rolls the condom off, tugging the covers up around him, and Stiles nuzzles closer to the other warm body in the bed that smells distinctly of floral shampoo.

Cora pulls his hands to her, clearly exhausted from the exertion herself, and the two ball up together like a little toaster oven. Somewhere, stubble scratches across Stiles’s forehead, and his mind is foggy but he’s still pretty sure there was a kiss there. Cora sighs beside him, receiving what Stiles guesses is the same treatment, and when he hears footsteps fading and feels his body drifting off to sleep, he makes a point to remember to bring this up when all the blood isn’t lingering in his dick.


End file.
